Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews is the daughter of Patty Halliwell and her Whitelighter Sam Wilder. She is the first known Whitelighter-Witch in existence. Paige is the younger half-sister of Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. She is also the wife of Henry Mitchell and the mother of their three children, Laura, Grace and Henry Jr. Having been given up for adoption after birth, Paige learned of her family and magical heritage shortly after her eldest sister Prue died. She then reunited with her sisters to reform the Power of Three, becoming a Charmed One. Years later, she also embraced her Whitelighter side and started guiding young witches and future Whitelighters. History Early Life Paige is the fruit of the illegitimate relationship of Patty Halliwell and her whitelighter Sam Wilder; since the relationships between whitelighters and their offices are forbidden, the two decided to give the child up for adoption, asking only that her name begin with "P". Therefore she was called Paige. Paige was adopted by the Matthews, and had a normal childhood, but as a teenager she went through a phase of rebellion and started drinking. When she was seventeen, her adoptive parents were killed in a terrible car accident. The tragedy made her lose her bad habits, and led her to engage in the study. As an adult she became a social worker. Charmed Life Paige met Phoebe at Prue's funeral, where Phoebe had a premonition of Shax killing Paige. After she and her boyfriend rescued her, they took her at their home and explained to her about the relationship, then presented her to Piper. The three together defeated Shax, yet the traumatic way in which she discovered she was a witch, made Paige escape and the Source took advantage of it to try to take her to the evil side. However in the end Paige chose to be good. At first Paige didn't want to move into the manor, because she felt that she wouldn't have had privacy and because she felt that Piper and Phoebe wanted her to live with them just because it would have been easier to fight evil, but after her sisters they made Paige feel like she was part of the family, she moved in taking Prue's old bedroom. Shortly thereafter, her brother-in-law and her sisters helped her overcome her guilt over the death of her adoptive parents. In turn, Paige helped Piper return to normal when she turned into a fury. In spite of this Paige never tied much with Cole, and although he had been turned into a mortal she suspected that he had become a demon again; technically she was right, since Cole had been possessed by the Source of All Evil and eventually Phoebe decided to join him as his queen. Piper prepared to eliminate her preferring to see her dead rather than evil, but eventually Paige was able to convince her that Phoebe could still be saved. Realizing that killing Cole could bring Phoebe back to their side, Piper, Paige and Leo went to their house and confronted Cole. Just as Cole was about to kill his sisters, Phoebe joined them and took out Cole despite loving him. Eventually Paige decided to quit her job to focus solely on magic, and over time she developed an inferiority complex towards her late half-sister Prue, and it took her a long time to get rid of it. The Closing Chapter Six months after the Ultimate Battle, Paige had started focusing more on her Whitelighter duties. Like Piper, Paige was still hesitant about letting Billie back in her life, though she didn't hate her. However, after Billie appeared to warn them about Christy, Henry made Paige remember that she was still Billie's whitelighter. Paige then realized she could have paid more attention to her before everything happened, instead of being focused on her own issues. Meanwhile, the Elders appeared asking the sisters to reclaim Magic School. Piper refused, though a young Elder named Noah stressed the importance of Magic School and convinced the sisters to help. During their conversation, Noah also hinted to Paige that some younger Elders were planning 'some changes' up there. After the sisters vanquished the demons at the school, they discovered that Christy had possessed her sister. However, Billie was eventually able to break her hold and used a power stripping potion to strip her powers and destroy Christy once again. Paige later truly forgave Billie and started reaching out to her again. She later met Noah on the Golden Gate Bridge, who informed her Magic School was being reopened and told her she was doing the right thing. Chosen A year and a half after the Ultimate battle, Paige was visited by the elder Sandra and the whitelighter Mikelle. She then learned that Billie was destined to become part of a new force good known as the Chosen, who would take over now that the Charmed Ones were retired. Paige helped them to inform Billie of this new destiny and helped them track down the two other members of the Chosen, Duncan and Violet. Once the Chosen were formed, Paige assisted them in vanquishing the Grimlock that was roaming the campus. She then learned that Mikelle was meant to be the whitelighter of the Chosen, meaning that Paige would have to give up Billie as a charge. Although sad, both witches understood why is was needed. The Firestarter When Paige learned that the young Firestarter she and her sisters had helped years earlier, Tyler, was in danger, she tried to find him and keep him safe. She went to her old boss and learned that while she had found him a good adoptive home, Tyler had eventually wound up back in foster care. She eventually tracked him down, only to be badly hurt by the demon Arcon, who kidnapped Tyler. While the Chosen set off to save Tyler, Paige realized that she wanted Tyler to come live with her and Henry as their foster kid. While Henry was at first reluctant, he eventually agreed and the two took Tyler in once he was returned safely by Billie and the others. City of Darkness Since she was in Brazil because of one of her charges, Paige was stuck out of San Francisco when The Brotherhood trapped the city in the dome.For the next nine days, she could not eat or sleep properly, due to the concern for her husband and sisters. Kevin appeared beside her and told her that the Elders and the Tribunal were doing their best to avoid exposure, and convinced her to have faith in the Chosen. Paige then decided to join Leo and Coop at the Magic School . When the dome was destroyed, Paige sensed that Billie was dying, caught up with her and healed her. He also sensed the death of Mikelle. After trying to calm the Chosen and their allies, she brought Tyler home. The Trial of Billie Jenkins A manifestation of Paige appeared before Billie during her vision quest. House Party Tyler and Paige went to the party organized by the Chosen to inaugurate their new home. During the party, Paige was repeatedly hit on by Don Phillips, much to her annoyance. When they were assaulted by Valefar, Paige wanted to bring Tyler to safety, though the demon trapped everyone in the house. She was also imprisoned by Valefar, but after the Chosen vanquished Valefar, Paige and the others were freed. We Have History Tyler won a scholarship for the Berkeley and he and Paige went to the open day. There they met Billie who had gone to talk to Darcy. Tyler and Paige went to listen to the mayor's speech and when she did not show up, knowing her magic hate went looking for Billie. Find it with the mayor and her men Paige orbited the men and recognized Brandon as a witch doctor asked what he did there, and when he replied that Darcy had been possessed and that only his magic could save her she reluctantly told Bille that Brandon was right , and he supported Tyler when he wanted to accompany her. Later he took care of those who had disappeared and covered the absence of the mayor. The Virus When the wizard Ambrosius released a lethal virus for all magical creatures except wizards, Paige and her sisters fled to the Magic School. Paige was not happy, because she would have preferred to fight Ambrose, like Tyler, who along with Hope broke the force field, with which the Elders had protected the school, to join the Chosen in the fight. Paige was angry, but Tyler's decision and courage also made her proud. War in Heavens Paige's ex-boyfriend, Kyle went to at least one of the rallies organized by Noah and Calliope against the council. Feeling that it was not right, he informed Paige instead of the Council itself, and Paige convinced the whitelighter that there was no need to rebel against the council, since even if it was not perfect it was a force of good. Years later believing that Odin had sent Calliope into a trap, Noah went to the heavens and recovered the Apple of Discord to trigger a revolution. Soon a battle broke out among the Whitelighters until the Elders revealed themselves. Noah argued with Odin and used the apple on several Elders, including Kevin. When Noah and Odin attacked each other, Sandra jumped in the middle and was injured. However, Sandra had time to warn Leo and Paige; the latter took the apple from Noah, canceled its effects and put it back in the vault. Odin wanted to recycle Noah, but Paige did not think he had to pay with his life. Sandra proposed that it be degraded to whitelighter; Odin agreed on the condition that Noah spent time in prison until they found an important task with which to test him. Noah did not object, because he felt he deserved worse for what he had done. The Once and Future Evil In 2018, the future versions of Melinda and Prue appeared to warn the sisters Wyatt would turn evil. Piper left and Paige and Phoebe discovered that Wyatt had disappeared. Shortly thereafter they were assaulted by the future version of Wyatt, which hurt them severely enough, before going to look for his alter ego from the past. Noah and Sandra joined them, healed them and told them that Wyatt had to be located quickly. In the end, Paige thought that Wyatt could go to his friend Trevor's party, and the group went to the house of the latter, but too late. From the signs of battle present, they deduced that Nomed was also interested in Wyatt. Melinda used a spell to make the damage disappear and Phoebe, Chris, and Paige the memory dust to make the mortals forget what they saw. After reaching the two Wyatt and Nomed in the underworld Phoebe tried to eliminate them using a spell and a potion, respectively, but failed in both cases. Wyatt killed Prue shortly thereafter, and probably would have killed them all, if Piper had not arrived, using Excalibur to take away the powers of teenage Wyatt and kill adult Wyatt. Later the children of the sisters returned to the future and they decided to talk about the incident only to their husbands, because the current versions of their children were too young to understand. Four witches and a funeral Since she was on vacation with her family, Paige was not involved in the fight with Anders Blackwell, which ended with Piper's death. Paige then attended the sister's funeral. Legacy In 2029, Henry was offered the opportunity to lead the probation department in Los Angeles and move there with Paige. As much as she knew it was a great opportunity for her husband, Paige was reluctant to move because Henry Junior still had to finish high school,and she did not want to get away from the rest of the family. When the twins told their parents that they wanted to go to study in Paris, and Paige talked about the move to Los Angeles, a fight broke out. Their negative emotions have been improved by Darius, a spirit of anger. This led to a struggle between Paige and her family. However, they later learned that they were manipulated and reconciled. Later, Paige discovered with surprise that everything that had happened had been set in motion by the resurrected source of all evils. Finally Paige and Henry allowed the twins to go to Paris, and Henry to go and live in the manor. After Phoebe discovered that the son she had had with Cole had survived, Paige was the only one to support her over Coop and took charge of informing the other family members. Saving Grace To celebrate their anniversary, Paige decided to make a surprise to Henry by inviting their children to lunch. Since Henry Jr. had developed the power of Orbing she sent him to get the twins. Shortly after they were joined by Wyatt and Noah who wanted Paige's help to track down their new charge, Paige gave them the idea of reversing the spell to call a lost witch, so that she sent them to Aubrey and advised them to try to earn her trust. Then she helped her nephew and children to cast the spell. Unfortunately, Grace had fallen in love with a warlock Luke, who began to tempt her to take her to the side of evil; his manipulations, led Grace to get angry with them and attack them, hurting Henry. Shortly thereafter, Luke appeared and took Grace away with him. At that point the family discussed the situation and deduced that Luke must have manipulated Grace for months and now he was using magic on her, pushing her to become a warlock, to make her his own for eternity. Paige, Henry, and Laura managed to track down Grace and Luke in a clothing store, and tried in vain to reason with her. At one point, Aubrey Collins - a witch who wanted to take revenge on Luke who had killed her sister and her whitelighter- pushed everyone back with a wave of telekinetic energy, and tried to kill Luke, but Grace intervened and stabbed Aubrey with an athame, killing her and absorbing her powers becoming a warlock. Paige then tried to kill Luke, but Grace used her new powers to protect him: Paige was pushed away by telekinesis, slammed against a wall, and fainted; fortunately, Noah healed her immediately. It was Laura who eliminated Luke, and Grace tried to kill her for this, being stopped by Wyatt. However, nobody had the strength to face her, so she teleported herself. Paige and her family were devastated by Grace's betrayal. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate beings or objects with a crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Orbing:' The ability to teleport through the use of orbs. Paige possessed this power her entire life, though she was unaware of it until she became a witch. It took her several months to learn how to control it. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects and beings with the mind through use of orbs. **'Remote Orbing:' The ability to orb others to another location without orbing oneself. *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries of other beings. Initially, Paige only possessed this power partially, but gained full control when she realized her love of Henry and healed his bullet wound. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location and status of other beings by concentrating on them. *'Cloaking:' The ability to magically hide one's presence and activities from others. Paige can cloak her charges from evil. *'Glamouring:' The ability to assume the appearance of another person by creating a glamour around the body. *'Hovering:' The ability to rise off the ground and hover with or without the use of orbs. *'Photokinesis:' The ability to generate and control light and magical orbs. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to understand and speak any language without prior knowledge. Paige can speak the language of her charges. Passive Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Charges *Billie Jenkins (formerly) *Mikelle (formerly) *Sophie (a Future Whitelighter) *Mexican witch *Brazilian charge *Alaskian witch *Puerto Rican witch Notes and Trivia *Paige and Violet Morgan were both given up for adoption and left with a nun at a church. *Paige shares some similarities with Mikelle, as both had a rebellious phase in their teens which included drinking. *Paige is the first hybrid to be born in the Warren line. Appearances *Charmed, seasons 4-8 *The Closing Chapter *Chosen, A New Chapter *Chosen Chapter 2: The Firestarter *Chosen Chapter 7: City of Darkness *Chosen Chapter 8: The Trial of Billie Jenkins (vision quest only) *Chosen Chapter 11: House Party *Chosen Chapter 15: We Have History *Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards *The Once and Future Evil *Four Witches and a Funeral (Cameo) *Legacy 101: Endings and Beginnings *Legacy 104: Halliwell Family Values *Legacy 112: Noah's Arc (flashbacks only) *Legacy 115: Saving Grace Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Halliwell Family Category:Hybrids